


【TSN/NYSM/DE】夜行动物 番外之 他们是怎么认识的

by long_night



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_night/pseuds/long_night





	【TSN/NYSM/DE】夜行动物 番外之 他们是怎么认识的

    “所以，你们是怎么认识的？”Susan喝了口红酒，眨巴着和Eduardo如出一辙的棕色大眼。她好像并没有注意到，桌上的两个人因为这句话同时愣了零点几秒。

    反应不快就不能当魔术师，Daniel把沙拉夹到盘中，自然而然接过话题：“在地铁上认识的，”他握住Eduardo的手，毫不意外地发现对方的手也和自己一样冒着冷汗，“他当时身体不太舒服，我把他送回家，交换了联络方式。”

    Daniel省略了其中必须被屏蔽的环节，让整个故事显得格外纯情和友好。Susan是Eduardo的表姐，这次特意来纽约和他们一起吃饭。Daniel和Eduardo都知道，这是Saverin家族派来的先锋部队，就像游戏的第一关，轻松容易，还赠送经验和道具。

    “啊……跟我想的不太一样呢，”Susan看起来有些失望，她原以为会更加浪漫刺激一些。

    可惜，饭桌上没人再接她这句话，没人向她提问“那你是怎么想的呢？”，Susan不能把自己脑海里那些惊天动地天雷勾地火的小说桥段展现出来。这可太遗憾了，没想到dudu找了个魔术师，还是被FBI通缉过的那种。听到这个消息时Eduardo的家人都炸了锅，他两个哥哥更是要连夜坐飞机赶来纽约，被Eduardo的母亲，也就是Susan的姨妈制止了。

    所以，带着一家人“稍微给他点面子，别照脸打”；“关键是看看他对dudu好不好”；“dudu出息了会包养小白脸了啊”等等有的没的乱七八糟的嘱托，Susan组织了今晚的饭局。

    快结束时，Daniel会意以接电话为借口的去买单，顺便给他们姐弟一个独处的时间。

    “他对我特别好，我们是真心相爱的。”Eduardo有些紧张地看着从小一起长大的表姐，能得到他们的理解和祝福那是最好不过了，但即使家人不同意，他还是会和Daniel在一起。

    “噗，你那么害怕做什么小dudu，”Susan捏了捏Eduardo的脸蛋，“你是不是怕我拿着支票对他说，’给你五百万，离开我弟弟’？”

    Eduardo笑着握住Susan的手，撒娇似的晃了晃，“那你回去准备怎么跟mama和papa说？”

    “说你们感情特别好，他看你的眼神都快流出蜜了，整个晚上都像小学生一样在桌子下面偷偷牵手。”Susan也来回晃着Eduardo的手，笑看弟弟的脸胀成了一颗红番茄。

 

    “你姐姐是不是同意我们了？”Daniel牵着Eduardo的手慢悠悠地走在路上，他们刚刚把Susan送回酒店，因为今晚喝了点酒，再加上这里离家并不是很远，所以两人选择步行回家。“不过就算她不同意也没关系，谁也别想分开我们。”Daniel笑着去吻Eduardo的唇，却发现宝贝有些不开心。

    “怎么了？”Daniel摸了摸Eduardo的脸。

    “身体不舒服，送我回家，然后交换联络方式，”Eduardo几乎是咬牙切齿，“亏你编的出来。”

    Daniel时刻做好被翻旧账的准备，所以他想都没想就回答道：“你的确是身体不舒服啊，因为你那时候晕过去了，所以就送你回了我自己家，后来也换了联络方式，还是你主动打电话给我的。”

    不知道自己正在死亡边缘游走的Daniel做出总结：“虽然省略了一些情节，但跟姐姐说的全都是百分百的大实话。”

    Daniel·疯狂作死·不皮不开心·Atlas差点连自家大门都没能进去。

 

    “到底在气什么啊宝贝？”Daniel抱住要去睡客房的Eduardo不让走，其实之前是小少爷恶狠狠的像只小奶猫一样要Daniel睡客房，Daniel自然不答应，僵持了一阵的Eduardo说了句fine就自己抱着枕头下了床，结果被魔术师连人带枕头扑回床上，“难道要我跟你姐姐照实说吗？”

    “你敢做为什么不敢说？”Eduardo在Daniel身下不停挣扎着，他一直不明白，初遇那天晚上状态不好也就算了，为什么在他正常状态下也不能逃离Daniel的压制，看起来比他瘦弱的魔术师总能轻而易举地把他禁锢在怀里欺负。

    Daniel从喉咙里传来闷闷的笑声，他凑近Eduardo白皙的脖颈，又在他耳边吹气：“说什么？说我强奸你，而你又爱上了我这个强奸犯？”Daniel色情地舔吻Eduardo的耳廓，又将舌尖探进去模拟抽插的动作。

    只要二人对彼此有了那么丁点好感，这便是不可避免的问题。Daniel也曾有那么几次悄悄后悔，如果当时没那么冲动，他们的爱情会不会更完美一些，据他所知，Eduardo也曾就关于斯德哥尔摩的症状咨询过心理医生——虽然他知道的那一晚就逼迫着Eduardo陪他玩了一整晚的医生play。

    “你……你不许这么说……”Eduardo又想推开Daniel在他脖颈间作乱的头，又想挤开男人伸到自己下身的手，手忙脚乱地他只能把自己更深的送到Daniel的怀抱里任他为所欲为。

    Eduardo有些讨厌这样的自己了，为什么他在床上总是被Daniel欺负？从那次不愉快的初遇到后面爱的死去活来，他每次都狼狈地不堪一击，只能任由Daniel把自己从里到外都品尝一遍。

    “在想什么啊亲爱的，你都硬了，”Daniel低笑着握住Eduardo的下身，小家伙正在他手心里渴望更多的疼爱，“只是提到那一晚而已，就这么想要了？还说我是强奸犯，你才是色情狂。”

    “我才不是……你还敢提那件事，”Eduardo眼泪都快被羞出来了，他捂住男人的嘴巴，带着哭腔的软糯嗓音让Daniel想直接把肉棒捅到他喉咙里去，“是不是，是不是……”

    “是不是什么？”Daniel亲了口嘴边嫩嫩的掌心，Eduardo的全身上下他都想吻一遍，事实上他每晚都是这么做的。

    “是不是遇到个好看的你都要这么做？”Eduardo终于哭了出来，大滴大滴珍珠一般的泪水噼里啪啦往下掉。

    “这个……其实……”Daniel词穷了，伟大的魔术师Daniel Atlas第一次接不上话，他只能凭借着第一反应回了句，“难道会有人比你好看吗？”

    …………

    “不要转移话题！”Eduardo把枕头砸在魔术师英俊的脸上，气呼呼的宣判自己对Daniel的定位，“你这个惯犯！”

    被砸的Daniel一脸懵，惯犯这个帽子太大了他不想接，所以他终于迈向了通往死亡的最后一步，FBI都得为他鼓掌的那种。

    “事实上，你是我第一个，呃，做那种事情的人，”他一本正经的解释，企图让Eduardo知道，他在自己心里永远是唯一的，“之前的那些根本不需要我去强奸啊。”

    被赶出卧室睡了一个月客厅的Daniel至今不知道自己错在哪儿了。

 

    “所以，你们是怎么认识的？”Eduardo的大哥，Alex Saverin当着全家人的面问出了这个问题，所有人都停下刀叉，充满好奇和期待的看着他们。

    “我去看了他的演出，然后联系了他们的老板，让他开个价，”Eduardo优雅地擦了擦嘴角的酱汁，“一万一晚，三百万包年，我觉得很划算。”

    Daniel·被包养·小白脸·卖身卖艺·Atlas装作没看见Saverin家众人看向他的复杂目光。

    “啊——我喂你呀。”到了自家地盘格外神气的小鹿甜蜜蜜地叉了块牛排喂给男朋友，金主这个身份让他特别喜欢，“好不好吃？”

    “好吃，谢谢。”Daniel皮笑肉不笑地张嘴接过。

    Alex似乎想对弟弟说什么，想了半天还是选择闭嘴吃饭。

    在众人表面若无其事实则眼神刀光剑影的餐桌战场上，Susan泪流满面，她就知道dudu和魔术师的爱情不会那么平淡，果然是她最爱的包养变真爱环节！！！！！

 

【End】


End file.
